Out Of The Ashes
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: After the death of her brother, McKenna Andrews wanted nothing to do with SHIELD. But when an enemy of her past makes his presence known, SHIELD are the only people with the capabilities to protect her. McKenna will find out that even out of the ashes, beauty can still be known. Clint/OFC- Not part of my normal McKenna/Clintverse. This is somewhat AU. - REVIEW! :D


**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note: **So this is my new Alternate Universe story from my other McKenna/Clint series. McKenna is purely just some human girl who has had a lot of bad luck thrust upon her. This is more edgier than my other story and the rating till be changing to M. I hope you all enjoy it! I am fully in love with this story and I hope to have it be a filler while I wait to re-watch the Avengers so I can get that McKenna/Clintverse going.

Read and Enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEWWW! :D

* * *

**Out Of The Ashes**

McKenna walked through central park and took a breath of fresh air. It was a beautiful spring day in the city. There was no way she wasn't going to enjoy her lunch break inside, why should she waste the sunlight. She smiled and watched all the people go by. The kids playing on the grass, the old men arguing over racing boats in the water, the runners and occasional dog walkers. McKenna loved living in the city. There was so much life, so much to see.

Grabbing her purse she stood up and made her trek back. Not paying attention, she managed to collide head on with a runner. Both bodies on the floor, McKenna could hide the grimace of the pain on her hip. She instantly knew it was going to bruise. She stood up and looked to see the man, also slow moving, getting up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She stated reaching to help the man up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I completely ran into you. Are you ok?"

The man nodded and wiped his hands on his pants, "All the pieces seem to be intact. No harm."

McKenna let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I don't think I have jogger insurance."

The man smiled, "I'm sure it's fully covered in your policy. Though I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. You seemed to be in a rush."

McKenna smiled, "No rush. Just. Somewhat late. I run a bookstore on Madison Ave just down the street. I'm a horrible procrastinator and I am pretty sure I have some paperwork I need to be doing."

The man picked up a bottle off the ground. He opened the cap and took a gulp of water and staring at the direction she was heading.

"Bookstore huh? Store got a name. I'm always looking for a good read."

McKenna shifted on her feet and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, "It's called 'Around The Corner' very corny I know, but it fits."

The man smiled, "I like it. Maybe I'll stop by sometime. I'm Jackson by the way. Jackson Thomas." He offered her his hand; she hesitated before reaching to shake it.

"McKenna, McKenna Andrews."

He gave her nod before backing up, releasing her.

"See you around McKenna Andrews."

Placing his ear buds back in his ear the man ran from her site. McKenna let out a shaky breath, and shook her head. Today was going to be a long day.

**-Break-**

McKenna rung up her last customer and handed her the items packed safely in the old woman's bag, "There you go Marissa have a wonderful night."

The woman smiled and reached over to squeeze McKenna's hand, "You too sweetheart. Don't forget to lock up behind me"

McKenna smiled and walked Marissa out. Locking the door, she closed the shop around nine. Letting out a sigh of relief for another day over she began to close the register. Knowing she had a good amount of paperwork to finish before she could even think about sleep.

Tossing her glasses on the desk. Rubbing her hands down her face she sighed. She moved a bit in her chair and winced, hip still tender from the collision with her 'runner' She leaned back in her chair and picked up the remote to her TV. She settled for the evening news.

'Reports show a string of attacks throughout New York City business. None of the shops affected have anything in common, except the fact all shop owners have the last name: Andrews.'

Suddenly her office phone began to blink. McKenna turned to see which light had turned on. It was a motion detector. Goes off when people are in the shop below.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "No. No that's ridicules. No. I won't believe it."

Opening her computer she went into her video file that was connected to the security camera in her store. Clicking it on she closed her eyes and ducked her head.

The screen showed a masked man in her bookstore, rummaging through shelves and making a fucking mess.

Reaching over she opened her drawer. Pressing down on the bottom, she waited for a pop before the bottom fell. Revealing a very decent sized handgun.

Opening the chamber to check if it was loaded. Standing up she walked out of her office to the front door. She left the apartment quietly and descended down the stairs, knowing not to make a sound. When she reached the door that went into her office, she peaked over the window to see it had been trashed.

Muffling a curse she opened the door and carefully walked through the mess, trying to not make anything give her position away.

The entrance to the shop was gone, the door thrown off, honestly that just pissed her off. The guy could've just kept it open, didn't have to take the fucking thing off its hinges. McKenna found the masked man behind the register, back turned. Going through a bunch of boxes, dumping things everywhere.

"Where is it? Damn it!" He whispered desperately.

She raised her weapon and stepped into the store. Glass breaking beneath her, giving her position away. The man stilled. Not moving.

"I'd like you to leave." McKenna asked politely. Holding in the fear that was crawling to the surface.

The masked man dropped whatever was in his hand and it fell to the ground, shattering.

"Please stop breaking my things." She warned, fear turning into anger.

He turned fast and fired his own gun; McKenna barely had time to duck down. When he ran after the shot she fired her weapon, catching him in the leg. The man cursed and turned back firing blindly. McKenna went into fetal position and covered her body, bullets flying everywhere.

The man made his way through the front doors that were broken and ran. She got up fast and took off after him but it was too late. He was already gone. She stood in the middle of the street shaking her head. Police sirens in the distance moving closer.

**-Break-**

"I'm a 25 year old shop owner. Ed. I sell used books and novelty items. I have less than 4 staff members and this is my social life. I don't have enemies."

Officer ED, actually the Chief of police and one of her frequent customers laughed, "I understand that McKenna I'm just playing all the angles. You were attacked tonight. As an officer of the law, and a friend. I want to catch this guy. I'm going to need a copy of your inventory. So we can find out exactly what's missing or destroyed.

"Besides everything?" She whispered, "Have you taken a good look around. There is nothing left."

Ed narrowed his eyes, "McKenna-" he warned.

"Fine."

She walked away from the Chief and walked into her back office. Stepping over the broken monitors and chairs she went to the file cabinet. Dragging her keys from her pocket she pushed the correct one into the slot. Unlocking what was probably the last untouched remaining item of her shop, she pulled out the most recent inventory check and put the manila folder under her arm.

McKenna returned to the floor of the shop and noticed another man with Ed. He was definitely military. The company issue boots, black cameo pants and the berretta on his hip. This guy was definitely not a cop. She cleared her throat and Ed stopped the conversation. The mystery man excused himself and cleared the room, leaving without even a word to her.

She walked over to Ed and gave him the folder.

"He didn't look like a cop." She questioned silently.

"That's because he isn't. He's a big pain in my ass." He lifted the files, "Thanks for these. I'm going need you to come down to the station to file a report so we can begin processing."

McKenna smirked, "Well as you can see I'm taking a personal day."

Ed laughed, "Hopefully when we send the insurance information, you won't have to be for too long."

**-Break-**

She sat in the interrogation room holding her hands in her lap. This was just plain stupid. On what grounds did they have to keep her locked up? She was the one who was robbed! Why were they holding her? Ed couldn't even talk to her; she took a deep breath and turned to stare at the mirror. She knew there were people behind the glass. It frustrated her even more. She looked at the glass of water that had been given to her. Probably poisoned she thought. Against her better judgment she down it fast and felt refreshed, not realizing how dry her throat was.

She tossed the cup into the trash at the end of the room and spoke aloud.

"Either charge me or let me go." She spoke to no one. "I watch cop shows I know how this works. You can't keep me here."

Clint rubbed his hand over his jaw and watched McKenna through the glass.

"She's right you know." Ed spoke behind him. "We legally can't keep her here for much longer without charging her."

Clint spoke without turning toward the man, "We have to wait."

Ed narrowed his eyes, "For what?"

The door buzzed to McKenna's room and Agent Phil Coulson walked inside. Clint nodded toward his boss before turning to face Ed.

"That." He revealed.

As soon as the door buzzed McKenna diverted her attention to the man walking inside. When she saw it was Phil Coulson, she immediately went to her feet and launched herself in his arms

"Uncle Phil!" She gasped. "What are you doing here? Are you here to take me home? What's going on? I have no-"

"McKenna. Calm down." He stated.

She clung to him and stopped talking.

"Sorry. You know when I get nervous intend I ramble." She pulled away from her uncle. "What are you doing here?" She quietly asked, nervously pulling on her hair.

He stood there emotionless, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.

She raised an eyebrow, "Come with you…" Her expression immediately went to defensive. "No. No I won't"

"McKenna-" Coulson warned.

She threw her hands up to stop him, "No. I swore on my brother I wouldn't step foot at that establishment ever again. Not after what Fury did."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Phil retorted, "Your life is in danger."

She laughed, "I live in new York. My life is always in danger."

Standing with his hands at attention, Coulson was not convinced, "McKenna this is beyond some grudge you hold. It's a national emergency."

McKenna narrowed her gaze, "If you don't leave me alone, I will give you a national emergency."

Coulson sighed, "McKenna. You are coming back to headquarters with me."

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so great, she placed her hands on the table for balance.

"And I'd I say no?"

Phil smirked, "Doesn't matter. In about 30 second you are going to pass out."

McKenna stepped back and looked at Coulson, "My water?"

He nodded.

When her vision went she mumbled under her breath, "Son of a bitch."

McKenna's eyes rolled back and she fell forward, Coulson caught her immediately.

**-Break- **

Twirling around in her chair in some secret conference room was probably the highlight of her evening. She really did not want to be here; actually she didn't want to be 100 feet of this facility.

"Stop that." Ordered Coulson.

She stopped and looked at her uncle seated across from her. Mentally thinking of different ways she was going to kill him.

"I know you don't want to be here." He stated. McKenna rolled her eyes.

"Oh really Uncle Phil. You think I would be happy to be in the same room as the man who got my brother killed."

"McKenna-"

She raised her hand up to stop him, "After this, after you figure out why some psychopath destroyed my shop. I'm done."

She let out a breath.

"It's decided, I'm taking my insurance money, closing the store and getting the fuck out of here. Everyone says Belize is a nice place to retire."

Coulson let out an aggravated sigh, "You are over reacting. Besides, you would never make it to Belize."

"I made it to New Zealand."She countered.

"That farmhand was on our payroll. You can't run McKenna. I will find you."

She slammed her hand down on the table, "DAMN IT UNCLE PHIL! I'll show you overreacting."

Suddenly the door opened and Barton walked in with Fury.

"Ms. Andrews. Pleasure to see you as always." Fury acknowledged her as he sat down. She darted her gaze back and forth between her Uncle and the man with the eye patch.

"Just get on with it Fury. I have things I need to take care of."

"Good, because I am going to need your full cooperation." Turning to the screen behind he, he posted an image that made McKenna's heart sink, "Shredder is back."

McKenna stared at the image and fond no words. Standing up from her chair slowly, she turned away from the table. Facing the wall she shook her head in disbelief, "No, that can't be. You guys captured him and he was detained. He is in some fucking establishment being poked and prodded before spending the rest of his filthy life in a 4x4 cell. That's what you told me didn't you." She turned to face Fury. The rage burning in her eyes, "YOU TOLD ME HE WAS GONE."

Nick just shrugged, "He escaped. He was in a secure facility-"

Beyond annoyed, McKenna shook her head, "If we're having this conversation, obviously not. How does one escape a SHIELD facility."

"He escaped 1 month ago," Fury admitted, "We had been tracking him and you went onto his radar. He was searching for something."

McKenna thought her eyes were going to pop, she turned towards her uncle in disbelief, "And I am finding this out now. Jesus Christ Uncle Phil."

Coulson shook his head; "You were never in any danger until tonight McKenna, you know I would never let anything happen to you."

"That's what you probably told Thomas too I'd imagine." She sneered, "When you signed him up for this little GI Joe gang."

"That's enough Ms. Andrews." Fury barked. "Now like it or not we need your help. This man is looking for something and believes you have it."

McKenna scoffed, "Like what? A first edition Tolkien, I sell books incase you forgot."

Clint Barton cleared his throat.

"Your brother had been working on a top secret SHIELD assignment before he died, we believe Shredder is searching for that data."

She crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled, "And you think I have it. That I am just hiding some top secret data in my bookshop."

The young agent shrugged, "Out in the open is sometimes the perfect hiding spot."

"Not if you want to get shot." McKenna sat down and rubbed her face, "I can honestly tell you I have no idea what this man is looking for. My brother has been dead for 5 years. All of his belongings are either in my attic or gone."

"Then we start where can. The man sitting behind me is Agent Clint Barton. Codename Hawkeye. Best marksman in the world, and one of top agents."

"Am I supposed to ask for an autograph or something." She rambled annoyed.

"Get well acquainted Ms. Andrews, you are looking at your very own personal body guard."

She looked at the man in front of her and refused to acknowledge him. The sooner this was over. The better she would feel.

* * *

**Authors Note:** love it? hate it? adore it? cant wait for more? review! :D


End file.
